My BIG mistakes
by CameraKutie
Summary: Chap. 3: Sakura found Syaoran kissing a blond at the pool. She runs away & Syaoran runs to look for her because it's not what it seems. Will Syaoran find Sakura and explain everything & ask for forgiveness? Please R+R; S+S and E+T definantly! *Finished*
1. My Big Fat Mouth........

The Past, the Future, and a Wedding.  
  
AN: Hello everyone! This is my sixth fanfiction posted, but the first one I have written. It's kinda cute and kinda funny if you understand where I got some of my ideas. Well, anyway.........  
I do not own clamp,  
I am not a part of clamp,  
I don't work for clamp.  
I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
DON'T SUE ME!  
Now, on with the fic! Please review! This fic is from Sakura's point of view. Actually, she's telling the story. Ok, on with the fic!  
  
Everyone asked me when I first fell in love with Syaoran. Of course, I couldn't tell them it began a little after the cardcapturing, so all I said was that fait had stepped in and made me realize it. But, when fait really stepped in was when we were all 20 years old. Tomoyo and Eriol were getting married and everyone was preparing for the wedding, that was supposed to take place in three months, but a certain amount of news made it move........ Tomoyo was having my brides maid dress fitted when she told me. I, of course, supported her news and was on her side.  
"Sakura, I have something to tell you." Tomoyo said with pins in her mouth.  
"What is it?" I turned my attention from the mirror to Tomoyo.  
"We have to move the wedding to a month.........." Tomoyo broke.  
"What?! Why?" I was caught totally off guard.  
"Because, I, I'm, I......." Tomoyo paused. "I'm pregnant........"  
"Oh my god! Really?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yes, and my mother was furious, and she made us move up the wedding date so that I wouldn't show. We don't have anyone on our side that's supporting us." Tomoyo explained to me.  
Of course, I put things into action. "ISN'T SYAORAN ON YOUR SIDE?!"  
"I don't know........" I reached into my bag and dialed the number that I knew by heart. It rang a couple of times, then, Syaoran finally answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Syaoran!"  
"Sakura?!"  
"Ya!" I paused. "I need to ask you a question....."  
"Ok."  
"Are you on Tomoyo and Eriol's side?"  
"You mean about the baby?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yea."  
"Yea, I'm on their side."  
"Good! Ok! Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!" We hung up. I was maroon in the face from blushing so hard. "Looks like you have your and Eriol's best friends are on your side."  
"Great!" Tomoyo's eyes filled with joy. "I know! Why don't we all have dinner together?"  
"Ok! Call them op while I get out of this dress." I went into the dressing room while Tomoyo called Eriol and Syaoran.  
Tomoyo and I went back to apartment and rested and hour before 6:00, the time we were supposed to pick us up. When we finished, knocking came at the door. The guys were wearing regular suits, Syaoran's black and Eriol's blue. Tomoyo wore a knee length lavender dress with violets trailing up her dress. I wore a jean skirt and pink shirt with cherry blossoms on it. The guys drove us to the restaurant, Me in Syaoran's car and Tomoyo in Eriol's car. We were only there for 10 minutes and Tomoyo was already feeling sick so Eriol took her back to our apartment while Syaoran and I stayed.  
"So, what do you want?" Syaoran asked me, looking up from the menu.  
"Nothing........" I closed the menu and sipped on the water. "I'm not hungry."  
"Oh, ok, then, uh, I'll take you home." Syaoran said, disappointment in his voice.  
"I don't want to go home." I answered.  
"Why?"  
"Because, I've been surrounded by nothing but wedding plans and I don't want to go back to it," I began to cry. "because I want to get married too."  
Syaoran reached over and hugged me. "Ok, where do you want to go?"  
"Could we go to your house?" I asked in between sobs.  
"Ya, that's fine." We reluctantly moved away from each other and stood up.   
We walked to his car and drove to the complex of his apartment. I ran out of the car as he started chasing me. But what we didn't realize was that the sprinklers had just turned off, leaving the lawn very slippery. I turned around to look at him but slipped and he slipped and fell on top of me. Our breathing became fast and we stared into eachother's eyes and slowly moved our heads towards each other. Suddenly, our lips brushed against eachother, then the brushing turned into more passionate kissing, that sent shock waves up and down our spine.When I woke up I was in Syaoran's bed. His arm was wrapped around my waist holding me tight. I felt incredibly sore every time I moved. I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but I know that I had done something I had never done before. I moved his arms lightly and slowly. Syaoran stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes a little. I was sitting up in his bed.  
"Sakura........." He whispered.  
"Sh......" I smoothed down his head. "Go back to sleep."  
"Ok........" Syaoran closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
I slowly and quietly got out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I quickly put them on and left out the door, with the handle lock locked. I checked the time on my watch. 12:00 in the morning. I walked home, which took me 30 minutes. When I got home I slowly crept into Tomoyo's room and found her and Eriol asleep on her bed. I sighed in relief and went to bed, trying to forget about the sore pain and what had just happened, hoping it wouldn't change Syaoran and I's friendship. But, I was so wrong.  
Two weeks later while we were waiting for the wedding planner, Tomoyo got a craving for a chocolate bar, so I went to go get her one at the mini mart across the street. When I walked in, I saw Syaoran at the counter buying two bottles of water.  
"Good morning Syaoran." I greeted.  
"Keep the change." He said as he grabbed the two water bottles and walked past me.  
"Syaoran!" He just walked out the door. I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
"That's men for you.........." said the clerk, who was female.  
I bought Tomoyo a candy bar and walked back across the street with tears going down my face. When I walked in, Tomoyo was talking and laughing with the wedding planner and both turned their eyes on me. I saw who the wedding planner was and my eyes widened.  
"Meiling?"  
"Hello Sakura." Meiling smiled at me, then saw I was crying. "What's wrong?"  
"What? Nothing......." I lied.  
"Well, I just saw Syaoran walk out of the mini mart you were in, does it have to deal with Syaoran?" Syaoran. I then fell to the floor and cried my eyes out.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling screamed, falling on their knees. "What's wrong? What happened?"  
I explained everything to them. About what happened two weeks ago, and what just happened now. I couldn't stop crying. Tomoyo comforted me by rubbing her hand up and down my arm and Meiling hugged me.  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Meiling asked.  
"No! I don't want him to be more mad at me because I told you! Just, I'm sure he'll cool down soon." I said as I wiped my tears away and we started planning tomoyo's wedding, that was two weeks away.  
The next two weeks I hadn't gotten a phone call from Syaoran. I only saw him two other times and he still gave me the cold shoulder. Why was he so mad at me? What did I do? Soon the rehearsal for the wedding came. It was the night before the wedding. I was the maid of honor and Syaoran was the best man. While the practice was going and I stared at him the whole time. He finally looked up and we made eye contact, but, as soon as it happened, he looked away. That night I probably cried more than I probably will ever.  
The next day, the day of the wedding, I was sick of waiting for him to talk to me. When I was done getting ready, I went down to the beginning of the alter and went around the audience. I went to the front where Syaoran stood.  
"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. At first he hesitated, then followed me to a back room. Once we reached there, I started to talk. "Syaoran, I need to tell you-"  
"Sakura, I don't want to hear it. Whatever happened that night obviously didn't happen to you or me, because obviously it didn't matter." Syaoran turned around.  
"Syaoran wait........" I pleaded.  
"Good-bye." He opened the door and was ready to walk out.  
"SYAORAN!" I cried and fell to the floor. I heard the door close and heard no movement in the room. I looked up surprised to see Syaoran standing there with tears running down his cheeks. "Your crying? I've never seen you cry.........."  
"What did you want to tell me?" We were interrupted by Meiling opening the door.  
"Come on you guys! The wedding's about to start!"  
"Tell me later." Syaoran gave me a smile and walked out the door.  
"Come on!" Meiling pulled me out into the back room.  
The whole time during the wedding Syaoran and I only looked into eachother's eyes. Afterwards, when we were eating lunch, Sonomi stood up and raised her glass. Tomoyo and I hoped that Sonomi was going to give a little consideration of talking to her daughter again, but boy were we wrong.  
"I would just like to thank everyone for being here, sorry about the short notice." And with that, she drank her glass. I was so furious that I stood up and made my own toast.  
"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, the maid of honor. I would like to say that I'm not here to look good, I'm here to support Tomoyo. And if no one will talk to her because of the reason this wedding was moved up, then don't talk to me either, because I'm pregnant too." Oops! That accidentally slipped out! I didn't mean it. Everyone gasped in shock and Touya had an idea of who did this and became furious. Tomoyo ran up to me.  
"Really?" She asked.  
"I don't know, that slipped out." I answered. Meilin came running up.  
"You really are?!"  
"I don't know......."   
"Come with me." Tomoyo took my hand with Meilin following behind to the bathrooms. But, then, I was stopped by a strong hand.  
"Now I need to talk to you." Syaoran said.  
"Not now." Meiling separated us and pushed us into the bathroom. Tomoyo went into her purse and pulled out a.......  
"Pregnancy test?!" Meiling and I exclaimed.  
"When you told me I decided to get one for you, just in case........." She handed it to me. "We have to take it."  
"Ok." I grabbed it and went into a stall. A girl tried to go in there, but Meilin and Tomoyo pushed her out. I came out. "20 minutes." We waited there silently until Meilin's watch beeped.  
"Ok, let's see." We all looked at it. Negative.  
We sighed, threw away the test, and walked outside. When I walked out, Syaoran took me into the room we had been in a while ago. It began to rain and thunder.  
"You're pregnant? Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Syaoran asked frantically.  
"I'm not pregnant......." I paused. "I accidentally blurted it out.........." I looked in Syaoran's eyes and they were hurt and mad.  
"Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked. "Actually, I don't want to know, I don't know you anymore. I can't trust you." Syaoran walked to the door. "But one thing, I'm in love with you." and Syaoran walked out the door.  
"Syaoran........." I whispered. I ruined it. I had love and lost it in one day. I felt like I wanted to die right then and there. I looked outside and saw the rain. I opened the door and stood out there. Time passed and I felt weak. I fell to the ground with my head in the ground where a flood began............  
  
AN: Ok, 2nd chapter be up soon! Ja ne! 


	2. Second Chances

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! Ok..... Well, I was trying to remember this chapter because it got deleted....... So, I had to write things on napkins and stuff........ *Looks at big pile of napkins, sweatdrops.......* Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter so far. I changed the title and rating, because:  
1 - It's not really Pg-13 material.  
2 - I changed the title from "The Past, the Future, and a wedding" to "My big past mistakes" because I am going to continue the story! ^.^ This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I decided Sakura and Syaoran could make a whole bunch of mistakes in this story!!! (YAY!!!!)  
Ok, so, any questions? No? Ok, in the last chapter, Sakura practically tried to commit suicide....... She's passed out in an upcoming flood. Also, the P.O.V's will change, so, pay attention!  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Tomoyo walked around the ball room of Tomoyo's new mansion with Eriol, that the wedding reception took place in, searching for Sakura. Meiling came running to Tomoyo, face flushed.  
"So?"  
"Other than the fact that Touya kissed me before also searching for her.............. No." Meiling answered and looked at the door Syaoran came out of. They ran up to him.  
"Syaoran! Do you know where Sakura is?" Tomoyo asked frantically.  
"No." Syaoran answered and walked away.  
"What crawled up his as-"  
"Tomoyo! Over here!" Eriol interrupted her. He ran over to her. "She's outside!"  
They ran into the guest room connected to the ballroom and found the glass door open and an unconscious Sakura with her Pink gown wet and dirty with dirt the rain had turned muddy.  
"Sakura!"  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V~  
"Sakura........" said a sweet, calm female voice.  
"Sakura........" said another voice that was calm and sweet but more manly.  
"SAKURA!!!!" Everything else faded away while feeling something incredibly hard hit her face as everything went black.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
"SAKURA!!!!!" Meiling exclaimed, slapping Sakura across the face multiple times. "She's not waking up........ Who would do this to her?"  
Eriol put his hand on top of her head. "She did it purposely. She was depressed and went outside and she got this way........." Eriol looked up. "She tried to commit suicide."  
"Bye getting sick in the rain?" Meiling asked.  
"Yes..... She has a really high fever that she could die from. She knew what she was doing........."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING?! SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF DAMNIT! THAT ISN'T WHAT YOU CALL 'SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING!" Tomoyo yelled at him.  
"Why? Why would she want to kill herself?" Meiling asked.  
Eriol thought, and he remembered something. "I'll be back....."  
"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.  
"To do some investigating......."  
Eriol walked out of the room while the girls watched Sakura slipping away helplessly, mumbling something every once in a while. Eriol walked up to the bar and found Syaoran there, drinking what he thought was beer. He sighed and sat next to him.  
"What do you want Eriol?" Syaoran asked without looking up.  
"What's wrong Syaoran? It seems like the one you love died......" Eriol said.  
"You can practically say that......" Syaoran sighed. "She's dead to me now......."  
"What happened?"  
"Everything about Sakura being pregnant was a lie. She isn't. She made me think that I did that to her....... I got mad and I told her I can't trust her anymore but that I love her and I walked out of the room." Syaoran explained.  
"Well, You know what?"  
"What?"  
"I guess Sakura will be dead either way......."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She tried to commit suicide."  
"What?!"  
"Mhm........." Eriol took a sip of Syaoran's drink. "Root beer?"  
"I don't drink........" Syaoran looked at him. "Is she ok?"  
"No, she's slipping every second."  
"Where is she?"  
"The quest room."  
Eriol led Syaoran to the guest room and opened the door. Tomoyo and Meiling looked up and glared at him.  
"What did you do to her!? I knew you did something!" Meilin exclaimed.  
"I didn't do anything Meiling!" Syaoran looked at Sakura who was pale white like a ghost and drenched with rain. He walked over to her but Tomoyo stopped him.  
"No! Get away from her! It's all your fault! You made her do this!" Tomoyo yelled, hitting his chest.   
Eriol pulled Tomoyo away from Syaoran, allowing him access to Sakura. Syaoran went next to a her sleeping form, as he got tears in his eyes. He sat next to her and picked up her upper body and put her head on his chest. He cried against her head as Tomoyo cried on Eriol's and Meiling cried on the floor.  
"Don't leave me Sakura, please don't leave me......" Syaoran whispered.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V~  
  
I stood there, in the dark, alone and getting scared, imagining ghosts and monsters being here. Suddenly, a blue light exploded and turned my pink gown into a blue gown that glittered. I looked at it. The top part of the dress was held up by a thick blue strap that went around my neck and showed my upper back. My pink heels were turned into clear ones and also shone and glittered.  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Syaoran gasped as Sakura's long pink gown and pink heels were dissolved and came on was a blue glittery halter dress and clear shiny and glittery shoes. He took a look at her wondering what was happening.  
"Her magic is interfering. She's going to heaven and her dress is being tranformed into that dress. So, her magic is transforming her gown into this one." Eriol explained to the bewildered group of people.  
"No......." Syaoran looked down at her once again and ducked his head to hers, giving her multiple kisses without a breath.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V~  
  
I looked at my dress, bewildered at what happened. Why did my gown change? But as soon as I asked this question, my dress turned into an emerald green along with my shoes. I felt a piece of paper in my hands. I paused and opened it.  
The note:  
*Dearest Sakura,  
I was happy that I would finally get to see my baby, but it is not your time, look on your side.........*  
I looked next to me and found a green light showing an image. Syaoran was crying and....... Kissing me!  
*Go to him. He needs you, you need him. If you don't go to him, he'll die. I'll see you when your time comes. I hope you live your life happy and well. I love you.  
Love,  
Mom*  
A tear trickled down my face. I looked on my other side where the blue light was and found my mom standing there, smiling. She winked and I winked back. I turned around and ran towards Syaoran.  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V~  
  
I kept kissing her, hoping it would be like Sleeping Beauty. She was just in a deep sleep and I could wake her up. But this was no fairy tale. I suddenly felt her hand move and her lips weakly pressed against mine. I broke away and found her lying there, smiling at me.  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V~  
  
He looked at me in surprise and in shock. His tear stained cheeks with a light red. I smiled at him and weakly went to grab his hand. He took it and smiled.  
"They gave me a second chance." I told him, not noticing, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol standing there.  
"I'm happy they did." He pulled his head down to mine again and kissed me, as I struggled to kiss him back.  
"I love you." I told him as he pulled away.   
He smiled widely and kissed me sgain, and my arms weakly went up and wrapped them around his neck. The others left the room to leav us alone.  
  
AN: You wouldn't think I'ld actually kill Sakura, do you?! Ok, please, please, please review! This was my very first one I wrote, so don't flame me if it is bad...... Ok, Ja ne! I'll write soon! 


	3. Runaway

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Here's the third chapter! I hope you like this story. This was the first one I wrote and I decided to continue it. I may have posted this as my sixth fanfic, but, really it's my first! ^.^ Ok, on with this chapter! This chapter has a song on it, like, Sakura's listening to the radio, and there'll be some verses of the songs she's hearing......  
  
Chapter 3: Runaway.  
  
We continuously kissed as Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo left the room. We both couldn't breath but Syaoran wouldn't stop kissing me, so, I had to stop the kissing in order to not explode our lungs.  
"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked, looking up into his amber eyes. He just simply smiled, grabbing me by my waist and flipping me up into his arms, sitting me up against him. He felt my head with his lips, checking for a fever. He quickly kissed my forehead, and picked me up.  
"You have a fever..... I'll take care of you." Syaoran said to me as he walked over to the door to open it. As soon as he opened it......  
"You're going to pay for what you did to my little sister!" Touya yelled, dodging in.  
"What did I do?" Syaoran asked.  
"You got her pregnant you gaki!" Touya yelled.  
"Touya....." I said in a weak voice. "I'm not pregnant. Syaoran and I didn't do anything. In fact, I haven't even done THAT yet, and I don't think I was the next virgin Mary." Touya looked in disbelief and a bewildered look at me, as if he was thinking of something. "Touya, what's wrong?"  
"Sakura, why is your gown now emerald?" Touya asked.  
Both Syaoran and I looked down to see me wearing an emerald colored dress. "I changed...." I sighed. "Touya, let Syaoran through, he's taking me home, I'm not feeling good......."  
"Ok, don't be naughty again....." Touya said with a smirk.  
"Touya! Nothing's happened yet!"  
"Yet?" both Syaoran and Touya asked, but in total different sides. Syaoran was wondering why I was saying nothing had happened YET when SOMETHING did happen and Touya was wondering when this YET would happen.  
"Um...... Come on Syaoran......" I tugged on Syaoran's tie and Syaoran began walking out of the mansion, with both of us saying good-bye, and Syaoran carrying me to his car.  
"Syaoran! I can walk myself!"  
"I'm not letting you go."  
"What about driving?"  
"You'll be next to me then.........."  
I sighed. I was given a second chance and forgiven by Syaoran. He set me down on his seat and quickly kissed me before closing the door. He went to the driver's side and started the car.  
"Your house or mine?"  
I decided to go to my house, because most of my stuff was at home. He carried me into my room and laid me on the bed.  
"Can I get you anything?" He asked.  
"A kiss." I smiled wickedly as he leaned down and kissed me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and push him towards me. He laid on top of me as we slowly demolished the rest of our clothes, throwing them aside............. (AN: You can guess, ok? And.... It's not that graphic! (I think I should have stayed with PG-13... No one would hate me as much for that scene....) ^.^) I woke up and didn't find Syaoran next to me. First me now him?! This isn't a good relationship if we disappear after every time we....... You know..... But, there was a note.  
The note:  
*Sakura,  
I went home to get my stuff and I'm also going to the pool close by here to swim. I'll be back later, ok? I love you.  
Love,  
Syaoran*  
I smile. I looked at the time and found it was 11:00 in the the morning. He was probably already at the pool, and I was feeling better, so I'll go too. I got up and put on my bathing suit and shorts and a shirt and walked out the door. I started my car and drove to the pool. I walked around the gate and I saw him and a girl kissing, him kneeling down and her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled away and looked up. (AN: Don't worry, Syaoran's not a jerk in this story! You'll see.....)  
"S-Sakura?!"  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V~  
  
I found the girl who was flirting with me earlier floating, head down in the water. I looked around for a life guard but there was none. I dove in the water and pulled her up. I didn't feel her breathing so I did CPR As soon as my lips touched hers she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me down. I struggled away. Finally, when I got away, looked up to see Sakura's shocked and forlorn face and tears in her eyes.  
"S-Sakura?!"  
She turned and ran away towards her car. I ran through the entrance building to get her and explain, but she had already driven out of the parking lot.  
"Sakura!"  
  
~Sakura's P.O.V~  
  
I ran away to my car and started it. I had tears in my eyes, but they luckily didn't blur my vision. Why? Why was he kissing the girl? I THOUGHT he loved ME! Not that blondie with blue eyes! I drove to my apartment. I didn't want to be around anyone right now, but I couldn't avoid them unless I le....... LIGHTBULB! I got out of my car and into my apartment and hurriedly packed my clothes into my suitcase. I ran out and locked it, then got into the car and got out my cell phone.  
Ring.... Ring......  
"Hello?"  
"Tomoyo?" I asked, with a little bit of my depression still in my voice.  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
"I just wanted to let you know I'm on a trip. Tell everyone but don't tell them where I'm going....... ESPECIALLY Syaoran........"  
"Why?"  
"Because I need time to myself. I'm driving to Tokyo, but don't tell anyone, ok?"  
"Ok..... How long will you be gone?"  
"A couple of days...... Not too long."  
"Ok Sakura, be careful. Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!"  
I turned on the radio to listen to some music, but it was all static, so I put in my customized tape........  
"Comin through the darkest night.......  
In my two head lights.  
Trying to keep it clear,  
but I'm loosing it here,  
to the twilight.  
There's a dead end to my left,  
there's a burning bush, to my right.  
You aren't in sight,  
you aren't in sight.  
Do you want me?  
Like I want you?  
Or am I standing still?  
Beneath the darkened sky.  
Or am I standing still?  
With the scenery flying by.  
Or am I standing still?  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
Was that you?  
Passin me by?"  
I sigh. This song practically reminded me of what was happening to me now. I press the button to fast forward and stop it on the next song.  
  
~Syaoran's P.O.V.~  
  
I quickly put on my clothes and grabbed my keys, the blond still following me and got in my car. I drove off, and headed to Sakura's apartment. I got there and knocked. No one answered. I rang the doorbell. Still no answer. I chanted a little and the door opened. I walked in to find no Sakura but a note.  
The Note:  
*Kero,  
there is food in the fridge that should last you for the couple of days I'm gone. Tomoyo will feed you if you run out of food. Ja ne!  
Sakura.*  
Where did she go?! I looked in her room and found some drawers open and Kero sleeping on her bed. (AN: Mm....... Sleep! 2:02 isn't a bad bedtime! But I'll continue!) I grunt and storm out of the apartment, locking it. There was one person who knew where Sakura was obviously. Tomoyo.  
  
~Normal P.O.V (Tomoyo and Eriol's mansion)~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo lay sleeping in each other's arms as they sleep. (AN: Ah..... Sleep........) They were rudely awaken by the phone ringing. Eriol looked at his black phone and Tomoyo looked at her white phone.  
"Yours." Eriol grunted and laid down.  
"Hello?" Tomoyo asked.  
The phone yet again rung, only on Eriol's. Eriol grunted and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Eriol? Where's Tomoyo?"  
"She's right here on the phone."  
"Is she talking to Sakura?!"  
"Sakura? What's wrong?"  
"Well, that answers my question....."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I thought this girl at the pool had drowned and I did CPR on her, but she kissed me and Sakura saw it and she ran away......"  
"Syaoran, you idiot........."  
"I thought she drowned!"  
"Hold on......" Eriol looked next to him to find Tomoyo. "Where's Sakura going?"  
"Who's that?"  
"Syaoran......"  
"No, we can't tell him. She told me to specifically not tell him."  
"Sorry Syaoran, I don't know. Ja ne!"  
"JA!" Syaoran said, irritated and hung up the phone.  
  
AN: 4 pages good? Will be up with 4th soon. Ja ne! 


	4. A Happy Ending

AN: Hello everyone! Thank you for the review! Well, this is the fourth and final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Yes, I know, it was a stupid chapter ending in chapter 3, but how was I going to end it? Also, the story is going to be normal P.O.V, ok?  
  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
'How am I supposed to find her now that I don't know where she is? I found her once with my Lasin Board but she was in the same city. She's probably out of here by now but it's worth a try........'  
Syaoran walks over to his car and takes out his lasin board. He concentrates hard and the blue beam shoots out. He put it on his dash board and started the car, driving towards where the blue light directed him.  
"Sakura........"  
He put in a tape that just recently came out and listened to the music. It was pop music, that Sakura had gotten him into liking.  
"Baby set me free,  
from this misery,  
I can't take no more.  
Since you ranaway,  
nothings been the same,  
don't know what I'm living for.  
Cause here I am,  
so alone,   
and there's nothing in this world I can do........  
Until you're back here baby,  
miss you,  
want you,  
need you so.  
Until you're back here baby,  
There's a feeling inside,  
I want you to know.  
You're the one and I can't let you go......"  
Syaoran sighed. 'WHY DID I HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS STUPID TAPE?!' He took out the tape and through it in the back and put in Linkin Park.  
  
~Sakura~  
  
"I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you.  
Your breath on my face,  
your warm gentle lips I taste the truth,  
I taste the truth.  
You know what I came here for,  
So I won't ask for more.  
I wanna be with you,  
if only for a night,  
to be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight.  
I wanna be with you,  
there's nothing more to say,  
there's nothin else I'd want more then to feel this way......"  
  
Sakura sighed. 'This song always reminded me of....... What's that?' Sakura saw a blue beam of light, like it's from...... 'THE LASIN BOARD!'   
Sakura quickly transformed her key into a wand and called upon the shield. She set her wand down and sighed, but she still saw the blue ray still followed her. Somehow Syaoran's magic was more powerful. She didn't know how, but he was. Sakura pulled over and waited for Syaoran's green car to pull behind hers. She set her head down on the steering wheel and cried like she had been wanting to the whole time.  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
Syaoran continued driving and saw Sakura's car pulled over. He pulled up behind her and walked up to the car. He knocked on the window and Sakura rolled it down.  
"Sakura, I-"   
SLAP! Sakura's hand darted out and smacked Syaoran across the face. She started rolling up the window and cried again. Syaoran tried to open the door but it was locked. He did his chant once again and the door popped open he open the door and knelt to Sakura.  
"GO AWAY SYAORAN! GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. She tried to struggle out of them but he was too strong for her. Sakura just cried against his shoulder, which was the only thing Sakura could do other than hugging and kissing him back. Although she wanted to do that, she didn't, because she was mad.  
"I'm never letting you go......"  
"I'm letting you go! Go back to that blond you were playing tousle tennis with!"  
"Sakura, I didn't kiss her." Syaoran paused. "I thought she drowned and there were no life guards so I got her and did CPR but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed me down, kissing me."  
Sakura looked up. "Really?"  
"I wouldn't lie to you, or cheat on you......." Syaoran went in his pocket. "And that's why I got this, to show you I NEVER will." Sakura took the box and opened it, revealing a gold band and white diamond. "Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?"  
"YES!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged him. Syaoran cupped her face and kissed her. "Looks like my BIG mistakes actually made my life better......."  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
"Nothing." Sakura replied and kissed him again.  
  
The End! (KAWAII!)  
  
AN: Kawaii! I decided to end it when they get engaged. Was it good? Please review! Ja ne! 


End file.
